ranonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Online
' ' RAN Online is a free 3D 'campus-based' MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role playing game). The concept is based around several schools competing for control. Developed by Min Communications of Korea, RAN Online has become one of the most played MMORPGs in Malaysia, China, Indonesia, Thailand, Taiwan and the Philippines. It is completely free to play and uses the virtual item asset model. Characters Characters in Ran Online can be built in three main types-DEX(dexterity), INT(intelligence)and the POW(power) types. DEX types usually has fast skills, low attack power and high defense, INT types has mid skills, very high accuracy, mid attack power and mid defense while POW types comes with fast skills, very high attack power but low defense. Swordsman Swordsmen use swords or blades to destroy their opponents. They use slashing techniques in upper or lower strokes. DEX-type swordsman usually delivers skills that can flinch or cancel its opponent's attack. INT-type swordsman has various skills which can bolster his and his party members' defense and can also attack many targets using one skill. POW-type swordsman are the "killers" in the party because of his awesome attack power. Usually, swordsmen are the ones who always "lures and kills" enemies for their party due to their high defense and attack power compared to the other classes. Swordsman acts an important role in a party because they boost the party's defense by a high standard. A party cannot survive without a Swordsman. Swordsmen are more unique compared to the other three classes due to their special balance of high attack power and high defense. Brawler Brawlers use gauntlets as their main weapon. They are masters of many kinds of martial arts. DEX-type brawlers usually uses his fists and hands to attack his enemies. INT-type brawlers uses his body parts instead of the hands which the normal brawler does. POW-type brawlers damages its enemies with its high kicks. Brawlers are like swordsmen, they are essential for their party to survive. Archer With the power of his/her bow and arrow, the archer targets its enemies from a long hunting spot. They are the "novice lurers" because they can attack its enemies using some skills. DEX-type archers gives her opponents with fast and accurate skills. INT-type archers possesses balance or mid-type moves. POW-type archers wields her bow to deliver melee moves and smash her target. Unlike the powerful swordsman and brawler, the archer requires arrows in order to make an attack or skill. Shaman The Qi Gong master, the shaman is the one who supports his/her party members. Equipped with a wand and magical powers, the shaman can easily make powerful enemies vulnerable by making them paralyzed, burned, or poisoned. There is no skills made for DEX-type shamans so there are only a few players who choose to acquire the services of DEX-type shamans. Unlike the DEX-type shaman, INT-type shamans is fully-equipped with magical skills like healing chants and buffs. POW-type shamans uses "spears" instead of wand and gives his opponents some piercing and heavy attack damage. There is always a shaman in every party because of his healing and supporting abilities which makes him unique. Shamans, like archers, also need talismans in order to make an attack or skill.